YuGiOhGX Dating Game
by TehTwinkleAlchemist
Summary: Ever fancied a Date with one of the Academy Students? Crazy for Chazz? Horny for Hassleberry? ELLIFUISNICEYOUSHALLHAVETEHDATE Look no further than this totally goombalicious fic!
1. Explanatory chapter

Chapter 1: How it's gonna work...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own YuGiOh GX I just have nothing better to do than write stories about the characters.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hola, bonjour, konnichi-wa, dia duit, G'day and a big HAY to all you fangirls/boys out there. I'm gonna introduce myself as **Star**, the twinkle alchemist (I'm not with the state, though, so I've no awesomely-cool alchemic powers...except ones that include killing all the Gecko clones...).

There's also my wonderful, budding co-host, SungEd159, who has so generously offered to help me write the dates. Whenever you're ready, amigo!

I personally hate writing fics and getting no reviews, don't you? So, how 'bout a fic that HAS to get reviews or it won't be able to continue? I know, SWEET! A win-win situation, especially if you have a crush on anyone in the anime YuGiOh GX. Unless you like Syrus, in which case GET OUT NOW, he's MINE! (Naw, just kiddin').

Or maybe you just like Yaoi pairings? I do sighz.

Chazz: Ahem!

Fine. STRAIGHT pairings acceptable too. You can FORCE-I mean ASK to set up your favorite Duel Academy couple. Or just date your bishie yourself. Ink on paper or not, you can't deny Jesse's smexyness. So, why not give the rules a looksees and see if you're still interested?

**Exception Pairings I refuse to write: **

**1**. ChazzxSyrus. For their sake and yours. Believe me, they WON'T co-operate.

Both: DAMN STRAIGHT!

**2**. Anyone related to one another. Sorry guys, no AlexisxAtticus or ZanexSyrus pairings here. Wow, I've just lost myself a bunch of reviewers...

**3**. I should really say anyone who's DEAD but then Yusuke won't be availiable and I love him. So, okay, no DEAD guys...unless you REALLY love them... (Aster, Chazz, Alexis, etc...are not dead. They're INVINCIABLE!

**4**. This is a YUGIOH GX fanfic and, no, I don't care how much you love KagomexInu, this is for DA students only.

Man, I'm pretty strict! . 

I'll try to have at least two dates per chapter. And it all depends on what the review looks like. The more information you give me, the better.

It DOES NOT work frst-come-first-served here. It works whoever-the-hell-Star-feels-deserves-it-the-most.

So, have I held your interest? In that case (YAYZ!) all you have to do is look below and start planning your date!

**(Insert)X(Insert)'s Date:**

**Name of Bishie/ Bishojo**: _(Yes, I work both ways.)_

**Your name**: _(Or internet alias. Whatever works)_

**Gender**: _(M/F)_

**Description of Self**: _(Doesn't have to be ACTUAL description. Even what you'd LIKE to look like. I just need something to work on. At least I need a skin, eye and hair color.)_

**Personality:** _(Show your true colors. Or make something up, what eves!)_

**His/ Her attire**: _(Are they wearing their normal clothing? Or have you picked out an entirely different set of threads?)_

**Your wardrobe**: _(What are you wearing?)_

**Setting**: _(Where are they taking you? To a fancy restaurant? To see two Pros duel it out? To the beach?)_

**Gift**: _(Do you want them to give you anything? If so, what? Maybe you want them to surprise you. Do YOU want to give THEM anything?)_

**Friendly, Romantic, Lust**: _(Do you want your date to feel as if you two have been BFF since forever? Or do you want them to need to feel like your knight in shining armour/ princess? Maybe you two just can't keep your hands off each other!?)_

**Kiss or Hug**_: (One or the other? Both or neither?)_

**Hot or Cute**: _(The style of writing. Is your date nothing but adorable to you? Or is he too smexy for his shirt?)_

**Conversation**: _(Name three things you'd like to discuss with him/her)_

**Questions**: (_Do you have any thing you'd like to ask him/her?)_

**Duelling Skills**_: (What's your view on duel monsters? Yes, I know it's boring but I do need this!)_

**Your Song**: _(They may feel the need to dedicate something to you, especially if your date goes by the name of Atticus Rhodes. So put your favorite love song down here just in case. Or maybe you want THEM to pick it out.)_

**How does it end**: _(This is PG 13. I'm going no higher than that. So is it a kiss at your doorstep? Do you invite them in for a coffee?)_

**Phone number**: _(It depends how much fun your date had. He/she might ask for it. If so, will you give it to them?)_

_(If you wanna SET UP to of the characters just copy out this chart but with THEIR information. Mind you, though, they DON'T take lightly to yaoi...But everyone knows yaoi is sooo much more fun to write, ne?)_

BTW, you needn't worry about being stood up, I've got the DA students to sign a contract! Mwahahaha...

Notice: Wowzerz, LOADSA people love Jesse. Heh. So, to make this a little easier on my, I've changed my mind about the whole 'datewhoevawheneva' rule. Listen up:** You may only date a bishie/bishojo who **_**HAS NOT**_** been claimed. **After hermione494's review NO ONE else may request a date with Jesse Anderson until series two of the dating game (Yes, there's a series two) has begun. And, unfortunatly, you'll be waiting another twenty chapters for series one to finish. I'm sorry if it's harsh but keep in mind the person who has to write these dates. Moi. So, below is the list of claimed bishies/bishojos:

**Chazz Princeton, Jesse Anderson, Syrus Truesdale, Tyranno Hassleberry, Aster Phoenix, Bastion Misawa, Zane Truesdale, Atticus Rhodes, Alexis Rhodes, Blair Flannigan and Jasmine...**_**Something**_** are all **_**unavailable**_Jaden's free, however. As is...Haou. And, uh...good Sartorious (evil Sartorious is also taken). Serena? Yubel? Chumley? Heh...

So, that's pretty much everything! But if there IS anything you feel I've missed, please put it in your review. And FYI, this is just a explainitory chapter. I won't be speaking in script form next chappie. Well, 'til then!

-Star xxx


	2. ChazzyLuverGurl's date with Chazz

**I decided to do Chazzi's request first because a) I know her the best and b) she's going to college soon and deserves some fun. Hopefully I'll get at least two more dates done by the weekend, though I haven't exactly decided which. Probably I Love Everything's as she's dating Syrus and he's only freaking adorable! I love Syrus...**

**So, read and review this story - I'd really like to know what you think of my writing - or just ask for your date to be written. What eves. Enjoy!**

A generous amount of land covered by a vast quantity of golden bronze sand was the location of their date. With a cool, gentle breeze blowing in the back round, baby-blue skies above them and the sound of waves whooshing in the back round, it made for the perfect romantic setting.

She carried a picnic basket in her left hand while the other was slung around the neck of her boyfriend. His was wrapped around her slender waist.

"How 'bout here?" Mika fought a losing battle with the wind in attempting to push her fair hair out of her face. He nodded before setting down a red and white striped towel then gestured for her to sit on.

For a few minutes they just sat there in silence on the isolated beach, listening to the calming sounds of the ocean' waves. It was like they were the only two people in the world.

Chazz couldn't help but edge in nearer to Mika. In fact, he was now so close to her that if she turned to face him, their lips would meet.

So she did.

They kiss could have lasted a second, a minute, an hour, an eternity but the two teenagers were completely oblivious to this. They were in their own little world and that was where they wanted to stay.

"Chazz...I'm worried," Mika suddenly broke the kiss.

"What about?" He asked, his voice soft with genuine concern.

"I dunno, I just am. About school, about work...about us," she sighed. "It's stupid, I know but-"

"Nothing you're worried about is stupid," He brushed her sandy blond hair from her face and looked directly into her clear blue eyes. "But there's no need to worry," His efforts of calming her worked like a charm as, within seconds, she was cuddled back up in his arms.

"Thanks Chazz. For everything," A smile played on her lips, as she knew she was free to relax. 'The Chazz' would _always_ have her back.

"Thank _you_ for filling that empty void in my broken heart," He reached behind him and pulled a sheer glass bottle filled to the brim with pink lemonade from their russet woven basket. He also acquired two wine glasses and started pouring the sweet, fizzy mixture into them.

"Empty void?" She delicately sipped her drink when he had handed it to her.

"Uh, well...I guess after Alexis shot me down I thought I'd never love again. And now look at me, I have a beautiful girlfriend who'd literally do anything for me AND I still get to keep 'Lex as one of my best friends. Could life get any better?" Here, he stopped and fidgeted in his pocket. "Um...,"

Mika giggled.

"Sure it could. We could start eating our picnic!" From their basket she retrieved a container of fried prawn (Chazz's favorite) and handed it to her boyfriend along with a fork. He gratefully accepted it and started munching.

"Why do you keep glancing down at your pocket?" Mika questioned, swallowing her shrimp.

"Uh, no reason! So... I haven't seen you since last week, how are you? School still gettin' you down?" She momently pondered about his hesitation to answer her query from before but quickly pushed it aside. She knew it would come out in the end.

"School bites! Especially as we're starting college pretty soon. Where are you going?" Mika daintily patted her mouth with a napkin.

"I'm not," He looked away from her and out at the sea. "I'm going to be a Pro, right? You know that," He put his arm around her.

"My boyfriend's going to be famous!" She exclaimed, hugging him back. "But...you don't have to wake up early for boring college classes. No fair!" Mika pushed him, playfully. He chuckled.

"No, but I _will _have to have my game at tip top shape for every match,"

"Not if you duel like you do. You lost to Jaden!" She teased, ruffling his hair. "Does my little man think he can make it in the big leagues?"

"Mocking me will get you nowhere,"

"But it's so much fun! Chazzy lost to Jay-den, Chazzy lost to Jay-den," She giggled in a singsong voice.

"One time! ...Okay, maybe it was twice...or three times, whatever! Quit it!" He covered his ears and started chanting. "I can't hear you, lalala, is somebody talking 'cause I can't hear them..." Mika pulled his arms down and sang louder.

"Oh, come on! What will it take to get you to stop?"

"A kiss!" She puckered up her lips and slapped them together, batting her eyelashes at the same time.

"Well, if that's the case, why didn't you just say so..." He pulled her down onto the mat and held her passionately, before pressing his mouth against hers.

"Never break my heart?" She looked deep into his dark onyx eyes.

"I never will," He began tenderly kissing her again. However, it was getting late and their picnic was getting cold so they decided to postpone their physical romance until after dinner.

The couple delightfully tucked in to the remainder of their scrumptious meal consisting of numerous breadsticks, sponge cake with pink icing, strawberry and vanilla ice cream, lemon and lime jello and several milk chocolate bunnies along with the rest of their pink lemonade.

"Come to think of it," Mika began, biting the head off a bunny. "We never decided Adrian Gecko's punishment for trouncing you,"

Chazz pondered this.

"How about roasting him over a spit?"

"Or making thousands Gecko clones JUST for the sake of killing them,"

"Threatening to tell everyone we know what he did last summer?"

"Spreading a rumor that he's Hitler's great great grandson?"

"Set Armed Dragon Lv10 on him?"

"AND all your Ojamas,"

"Putting a bucket of pink paint over his door?" They both chuckled at the last idea.

"How 'bout just killing all his future relationships?" Mika suggested.

"Fine by me. We start with Ekou,"

After scaring down the remainder of their picnic, the talk turned to the young couple's future and what it held.

"I'm going to be an interior designer," Mika informed her boyfriend. "I won't be exactly be _famous_ but it just seems like a really cool profession," She hugged her skinny knees. "And I _have_ to visit Spain, senoir,"

"Oh?" He smirked. "Well, I've always wanted a tour of Europe so I guess we could arrange a week or two in Barcelona,"

"Si, si! Wait...we?" She glanced at him, a hopeful yet anxious expression portrayed in her cerulean blue eyes.

"Si, my sita amigo. Si," A feeling of utmost pleasure came over Mika. It was...no longer a dream...

"We'll have a holiday villa in Spain and go there every year. Then return home, to..."

"To America. To our quaint little penthouse in whatever city you choose,"

"We'll have to be rich to live in the penthouse,"

"We will be. Filthy rich. Without the help of my family. I'll make my OWN name instead of following in my brother's footsteps,"

"That's so awesome. You sound so strong,"

"Well, I gotta be there for my girl," Mika snuggled further into Chazz.

"So, my amazing boyfriend is out making his name. Won't I be lonely when I'm at home by myself?"

"Well, you'll be at work most of the time,"

"But what about the holidays? Pros work all year 'round,"

"Then...you'll have to invite your friends over, won't you?"

"Angel! She can sleep in the guest bedroom next to ours, decorated to suit her liking,"

"Alexis can stay over too,"

"Well, that's the girls sorted. What about the guys?"

The raven-haired boy thought for a moment.

"I guess...Phoenix isn't too bad. It's thanks to him I'm on the right path to becoming a Pro, after all. And Atticus, 'Lex's brother. He's a pretty cool guy once you get past all the craziness,"

"So...that's you, me, Angel, Alexis, Aster and Atticus," Mika smiled. "I can't wait,"

"Me neither," Chazz pulled her closer to him, onto his lap.

"We can go to a concert every night,"

"My Chemical Romance, Metallica and Evanescence to your heart's content," Both were lost in their happy wish of what the future would be like. Well...it _could_ become a reality.

Chazz knew exactly what he needed to do. It was time.

"Mika? There's...something I've been meaning to ask you," She opened her eyes of a sudden, and turned to face Chazz, giving him her undivided attention.

"I...I could never think of a happier feeling than being with you. You make my heart tick and me on the go. You're kind, caring, quirky and beautiful. I love you more than anything and you are my everything," He stopped for a moment, gathering the remainder of his courage to finally ask the question that had been driving him crazy.

Mika hung onto his every word, her head constantly nodding in all the right places of his speech. Was this...was he really going to?...

"Mika..." Chazz stooped down on one knee, pulling a minute, black, velvet box from his pocket. "Mika...will you marry me?"

It didn't take her any longer than a millisecond to reply.

"Yes! Oh, Chazzy, yes!" She cried and flung her arms around him. He hugged her back, tightly, never wanting to let go.

"And now...I have all I'll ever need," After a few joyous moments of kissing and rejoicing, Chazz scooped Mika up in his arms, bridal style.

"Come on, baby. Let's go home," With that, he carried her gracefully across the golden beach, both teenagers feeling happiness like no other.

It was almost as if there was music playing in the background, reflecting on the moment.

No heart here would ever be broken.

**Author's notes: Wonder what happened to the picnic basket? O.o Anyway, I really hope you liked it Chazzi! And I'm sorry if I got some of the Spanish wrong but am unfortunately not very good ****L****… Wasn't sure if 'sita' came before or after the noun.**

**Remember, R & R, reviews are greatly appreciated, constructive criticism is even more so. Flames are welcome, but make sure you flame **_**me **_**and not the reviewers. Slam the writing not the fangirls.**

**Hope to get next date up soon! 'Til then!**

**-Star xxx**


	3. I Love Everything's date with Syrus

**I sure took my sweet time. **_**Really**_** hope it's worth it. Love, this chapter is yours. I am **_**so**_** glad you love everything...Hopefully this chapter will be to your liking!**

**I'm really sorry if it seems like I'm ignoring you guys. I will get all of the dates done, I promise, but hopefully you'll be patient with me. Good thing I have all next week off school (YAY!) so I'll try to update at least every three days. And I've already planned whom I'm doing next (I like to think ahead). Wildhoneysuckle's date with Aster. Anonymous review or not, Aster's the coolest guy out there. And I think I can write his character the best. Afterwards, it's D. D. Angel. Jesse rocks. 'Nuff said.**

**Oh and to all the requests with Chazz? That might be difficult as him and Mika are currently on their honeymoon in Barcelona. I'll have to wait 'til they get back.**

**Well, enough of me making the word count rise, the date is below. If you don't read it...there's pretty much nothing I can do about it...**

"SYRUS!" This delighted scream came from a young, dark-haired girl with her arms wrapped tightly around the little blunette. He tried but failed to stand as a solid but the force of her hug was too much. They were both on the ground in seconds. Giggling she turned away from him.

"Sorry, you know how I get," She grinned, sheepishly, trying to hide the blush creeping up on her face after looking into Sy's eyes.

"...Yeah," He stood up, brushed himself down then held out his hand to help Stephanie up. "Don't worry about it. It's not every day I get adoring fans throwing themselves at me. I guess this is what my bro feels like!" He laughed it off good-naturedly, before noticing Stephanie's expression.

"What?"

"You're so cute," She whispered then turned away, embarrassed. Syrus' face rapidly turned to red.

"...Oh," Both of them stood there in silence for a moment, not daring to look at one another.

"This is stupid. It's supposed to be our day out together. So let's have fun!" Stephanie quickly grabbed her boyfriend's hand and started racing down the gray pavement before he could object. Not that he'd want to, of course. It had been God-knows how long since anyone had payed this much attention to him.

"What do you feel like doing first, Sy?" She asked as they rounded the bend towards the ice-cream parlor.

"Shugarz! Let's get something to eat first, I'm starving!" As if on cue, his tummy rumbled. Steph chuckled then put her arm around his shoulder.

Syrus made no attempt in trying to stop his face from turning beetroot red.

"Hi! We'll have a vanilla tub, each, with all the toppings!" Stephanie ordered from the large ice-cream man once they'd got inside. Shugarz was famous for its delicious provisions as there wasn't a better place to have an ice cream in the entire town! It was a small, yet busy location with friendly customers gathered 'round white tables, seated on green stools.

Stephanie and Syrus took their seats at one of these tables. Immediately, all tension was lost. Their conversation flowed as if they had been best friends since forever.

"So, how's life at the Duel Academy treating you? That bad, huh?" She giggled at his face.

"Homework homework, exams exams, rejection after rejectio-"

"Rejection? From what?"

"Girls, mostly. The guy of their dreams has to be big and muscular and good-looking," Syrus sighed, toying with a spoonful of ice cream.

"Wha? That's so mean! Sure," She stopped to swallow. "Tough is cool but it's nothing compared to adorable! Which you are! Why can't you see that, Syrus?" Stephanie looked directly into his big silver eyes hidden beneath a pair of gray spectacles.

"...You really think so?" He tilted his head to one side.

"No," She shook her head. "I _know_ so,"

"Love...are you my girlfriend?"

"Well...For today I am!" She ingested the final scoop of her ice cream. "But romance won't exactly be in the air of an ice-cream parlor, will it? Let's go down town and do lotsa couple stuff!"

It just so happened that a traveling funfair was in town that week.

The two young teenagers stood staring in awe at the flashing neon lights, colorful rides, every kind of stall ever invented...

It wasn't exactly the place where you would go for an ultra-romantic date, but it was perfect for a fun day out as friends.

Stephanie and Syrus entered the field where the fair was set up and decided to take a look around. The sounds of laughter, screaming and carnival music blared in their ears.

"Hey, Syrus, look!" The silver-eyed boy glanced at Stephanie to see an excited look come over her face. He then glanced at where she was pointing.

A giant, fluffy, blue teddy, almost as big as Syrus, dangled from one of the stalls. He wore a satin, azure bow around his neck and his two glossy, black eyes seemed to twinkle when you looked into them.

Syrus stared at the bear. In order to attain him, you had to successfully get a tiny brown hoop around a thick, wooden stand. Impossible, right? But...when he glimpsed at Stephanie, he couldn't help but notice her hopeful expression. She wanted it so badly...

Besides, Love had been nothing but nice to him ever since they met. She never ignored him, or treated him like a wimpy sidekick. She gave him confidence and whenever he was around her that 'second best' feeling seemed to immediately disappear. She treated him like he really was a hero.

And she was his heroine.

With that thought planted firmly in his mind, the little blunette pushed his silver spectacles back onto his nose, rolled up his gray sleeves and marched straight up to the stall.

"Sy? What's up? Don't you wanna go on the dodgems...Hey, what're you doing, huh?" Stephanie asked.

"Um, I kinda wanna win you the teddy..."

"You're so SWEET!" She exclaimed, hugging him. Syrus had become so used to blushing whenever anyone paid him any affection to him, he didn't even notice his face turning bright red.

He paid his ten dollars to the girl in charge of the stall -- and for only five goes, by the way, what a rip-off! -- then began flinging hoops in random directions.

"Stupid...stupid!" Maybe luck just hated Syrus, he wasn't sure, but so far not one of his rings had made a successful landing. "Why am I so USELESS?" He could've screamed with frustration when he failed, yet again, on his fourth try.

"Come on, Sy, you're NOT _useless_. In fact, you're really, really sweet. Y'know, I don't even want the bear..."

"But...I have to win _something_ for you. Just...one more go," He tensed up, ready to aim. He may have been small in stature, but he was big in heart and, right now, his heart was focused on winning the bear for Love.

He got ready. He got set. He threw his hoop as carefully as he could.

He missed.

"I couldn't...I just _couldn't_..." To his embarrassment, tears started pouring down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry..." He hastily wiped them away.

"Sy, it's ok, I swear! The game is a sham, nobody could've done it, come on, Sy!" This time when she wrapped her arms around him, he knew it was out of comfort, not want.

"Thank you, Love. For not laughing in my face," He sniffed.

"Syrus! I would _never_ laugh at you, what do you take me for? I love you too much, you know that. And I don't need some giant stuffed animal to know you love me-"

"Here's your prizes," The girl in charge of the stall handed Syrus two necklaces. A silver pendant hung at the end of one of them, tied with a blue ribbon while the other had a blue pendant and a silver ribbon.

"Oh, Syrus, they're beautiful! Way better than any bear!" Love cooed over the two homemade pieces of jewellery while Syrus blinked at them in astonishment. "

"But, how?..." He glanced at the girl who had given him necklaces. She winked at him, then gestured to one of the wooden stands, with a hoop miraculously on top of it.

"I guess you're not as useless as you think..." She chuckled.

Syrus suddenly started laughing along with her. "Ya hear that, Love? I'm not useless after all!" She grinned back at him, then gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey, lemme put this on for you," Syrus offered, after he had calmed down. He gently placed the blue-ribboned necklace around her tanned neck, tying a neat bow to keep it in place. Afterwards he allowed her to put his on, the one with the silver ribbon.

The two happily held hands while checking out the rest of the fair. They weren't the only couple, of course. There was a tall, blond girl accompanied by a sturdy, black guy, a boy with eyes that twinkled like emeralds who was being followed by a girl with skin so pale she was practically translucent. One of the couples that definitely stood out was a boy with spiky, gelled pitch black hair along with his girl who had silver-y blond hair that fell to her shoulders, '_The spitting image of Chazz and Aster," _Syrus thought, with a smirk.

Love insisted on buying cotton candy, which they shared, as they admired the performing Native Americans.

"They're awesome, aren't they," Love commented, nodding along to the music.

"I guess. But it's not what I'd usually go for. I prefer bands like Linkin Park,"

"Me too! I _love_ their song 'Shadow of the Day'!" She informed him, enthusiastically.

"You love something? Wow, didn't see that coming..." Syrus grinned, sarcastically. She giggled.

"_You_ like it too,"

"That I do,"

"We made a rhyme!"

"Well, you know that I'm..." Syrus stopped here and gestured vaguely. "...Something,"

"Adorable!" Love took this opportunity to kiss his cheek. Syrus blushed. Also nothing new.

"Hey all you budding performers out there!" A man with a microphone suddenly announced. " The stage is all yours! Why don't you come on up here and give us a sample of your talent!" There weren't many people around. Maybe that was what gave Syrus the courage to do what he was about to. Or maybe it was Love's smiling face.

"I'll do it!" He announced. Stephanie looked pleased, though slightly taken back.

"Way to go, Sy, what'cha gonna sing?" She brushed her hair out of her face.

"You'll see," After the little blunette took his place on stage, he was handed a microphone. This was it. No turning back. Bethisbrotherwouldneverdoit...

"To my girlfriend and one of my best friends, Love, this is for you!" He took a deep breath. _"__It's too late baby, there's no turning around, I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud," _

His voice wasn't high-pitched or squeaky like you would imagine. In fact, it was sweet but undeniably powerful.

_"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine  
Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?" _Of all the people in the crowd, Love was definitely the person who cheered the loudest.

_"Every time I get a chance to see you smile  
It's not complicated  
I was so jaded..." _Syrus finished off the song and beamed. When he came off the stage, Love ran straight into his arms.

"Where'd you learn to _sing_ like that?" She asked, astonished. He just gave her a secret smile and winked.

"As long as you believe I'm your hero, I'm somehow able to become one," Love said nothing back to this, just gave him a grin and snuggled into his chest. Syrus may not have been strong and muscular but with Love that didn't matter. He was always the hero.

And she was his heroine.

After the singing, there was only one ride left to go on. The love boat. A couple would simply sit in a little swan-shaped boat that drifted through a dark, romantically lit, tunnel. Best part yet, it was free. After all, you can't put a price on love.

Syrus and Love took their place in one of the boats, ready to enter the channel. However, I don't think I should intrude on what they got up to in that tunnel. Let's leave it up to them. And maybe just say Syrus kissed Love. She might've kissed him back, who knows. It's their ending...

-oOo-

"I had a really great time, today, Sy. Too bad you have to go back to Duel Academy," Love hugged him and sighed, sadly. "I _wish_ we had more time together,"

"Don't worry, Love, I'll be back before you know it. And in the mean time, you can always call me," He hugged her back.

"That reminds me!" She handed him a small piece of paper. "My new number. Text me!"

"You bet I will,"

"I'll be waiting by the phone!" She gave him one last kiss on the cheek before they went their separate ways, her to her house, him to the docks to board his ferry.

Syrus couldn't deny his dismal attitude at returning to a school where he was no longer wanted. Jaden had Jesse and where did that leave him? Well...

He glanced over his shoulder and knew there was one place he would always be wanted.

"I feel like a hero and you are my heroine..." He hummed to himself, walking with a slight skip in his step.

**Author's notes: Crappy ending. Stupid weariness. And I hope I didn't switch between 'Love' and 'Stephanie' too much. Also I hope she doesn't mind being called Steph, which I'm sure I did call her. **_**Somewhere **_**in this story. Anyways...**

**You can just imagine Love's face when Syrus says he's not useless. Anime sweat drop. Then an expression like "That's kinda what I've been saying all al-oh, never mind!" Hah. Kinda like what happened in Season Three. Only without all the darned angst. Ugh...**

**I'm freaking giddy now. You have NO IDEA how hard it was not to screw up this chapter by putting in some crude humour. Like Syrus choking Love when he put on the necklace. Or making some sort of Spiritshipping reference. GODS! But I'm glad for Love's sake I managed to avoid it...I hope.**

**Well, R n' R! Only maybe not the review bit. Kidding. I think...Is there such thing as **_**too**_** many reviews? Aw well, you guys are nice. You don't rush me.**

**Ttyl**

**-Star xxx**


	4. Wildhoneysuckle's date with Aster

**Manjoume: What are you doing?**

**Uploading chapter three of the Dating Game. As I should. I'm also finishing off my Valentine's Day Jewelshipping fic, wanna read it?**

**Manjoume:...I get enough of that back at the Osiris dorms, I mean, JEEZ! Johan would hump his freaking duel disc if there was no one else around!**

**Meanie. Well, FINE, I have to respond to my PMs, catch you later! (runs off)**

**Manjoume: (stares at computer) Maybe I could finish her Jewelshipping fic for her...(sits down)**

"Aster! Aster, over here!" Flashing cameras surrounded the two persons, each reporter trying to get them to talk.

"This way, Claire, just ignore them," A silver-haired boy of about sixteen told his companion, a young girl with wavy, copper hair and hazel eyes, leading her through the door of the famous restaurant _'O' Reilly's'_. He hurriedly shut it behind them, and then pulled down the blind to block the reporter's view.

"Sorry about that. Here, lemme get your coat," He took the white jacket from her shoulders and placed it on a peg hammered into the wall, then guided her towards their table. A white, cotton tablecloth was draped over it and a vase with a single flower was placed in the center.

"Which reminds me," Aster pulled a red rose from behind his back and handed it to his date. "For you, madam," She giggled and took it from him.

"Thank you!" They both took their place at the table, facing each other from opposite ends of the table. A lean waiter in his early twenties handed them both a menu.

"Order whatever you like, Claire. It's on me," Claire smiled at him. She never, in her wildest dreams, would have thought she would ever get to go on a date with the insanely gorgeous, not to mention world famous, Pro-duelist, Aster Phoenix. I mean, just a glance into those beautiful blue eyes and she would be lost, just a wave of those perfectly manicured hands and she would squeal.

"There's no one else here. Why's that?" She looked up at him and asked.

"I reserved it just for us. Please, you think I'm gonna let the media snap photos of us along with some ridiculous comment? They'll say we're engaged before I can ask you your middle name!" Aster sighed and put down his menu. "Sorry. Being the center of attention twenty four/seven isn't all it's cut out to me. I don't mind the compliments, it's just...If I were ever to date someone, there'd be twice as much pressure as a normal relationship. And I like you, Claire. I think we could make things work," She beamed.

"I like you too, Aster. And not just because of your fame, money and good looks. I know about your past. Boy, that must have been tough. I'm so sorry," She reached out and patted his hand in consolation.

"Thanks," He smiled weakly then looked up at the waiter who had returned to their table, notebook in hand, ready to jot down their meal. "Great, I think I'll skip the starter and just have the main course. Could I have the, uh, beef fillet, with veg, no gravy and...Claire, your turn,"

"Oh! Um, Y'know what, that sounds great, same here,"

"And to drink?"

"Water will be fine for me. You?" Claire nodded.

"Ditto,"

"All right, I'll be back soon with your dinner," The waiter finished scribbling in his notepad and left.

"So, Claire. Ever since I met you at HMV (1), I couldn't stop thinking about you. What makes you different from all my other fangirls?" Aster leaned across the table and asked.

"Maybe the fact that I didn't trample you like a million other fangirls would have done," Aster chuckled.

"Maybe it's because you're so cute," He took a chance and kissed her cheek. She blushed and bit her lip. Her night could only get better!

"So, uh, what's it like being a Pro?" Claire asked, sipping her glass of water.

"Hn. I guess I like it. All right, I adore the attention and forever knowing I'm wanted. All the money and my picture plastered over the front of every magazine in the newsagents, along with adoring comments. I love people running up to me, people I've never met before, and congratulating me on my recent victories. I love being able to have whatever I want, material wise but...," Aster sighed. "There _is_ a downside to all this, don't get me wrong. I hate having the paparazzi in my face, no matter where I go or what I'm doing, it's so weird knowing that random people worldwide could be downloading my picture from the internet and doing who knows what with it. Fangirls can get a little _too_ obsessive, declaring true love and actually proposing to me! Then there's the bashing. I try my best to ignore the critics but I can't help let some harsh comments seep through,"

Aster looked down at his lap. Claire looked at _him_, and saw more than just a successful, handsome Pro-duelist. She saw a person. A sad little boy who was so used to artificial affection that he had no idea what real love felt like. Well...she could show him.

"Aster," She forced him to look up at her with his big blue eyes. "Pretend there's no one else in the world, only you and me. Forget the critics, forget the comments, forget the paparazzi and forget the crazy fans. Just concentrate on us,"

He did as he was told. He closed his eyes and just _forgot. _Then he opened them and smiled at Claire, ready for a night they would both remember, forever and for always.

-oOo-

For a light desert, both of them shared a slice of apple sponge cake along with a dollop of cream and a scoop of ice cream. Claire licked the tip of her spoon and beamed at her man. He had proved his excellent conversation skills and was someone very easy to talk to.

"I guess I'm _technically_ a student at the Duel Academy but I don't really have time for school with all my work and meetings with my fans. Bet you wish you could say that, huh?" Aster grinned and stuck his tongue out. Claire waggled hers back.

"Wouldn't everyone! I'm just glad it's the mid-term! So, what do you have planned for Valentine's Day?"

"I dunno. Maybe a little...surprise," He let his gaze drift over to the far end of the room.

"Oh?"

"It depends. If tonight goes the way I planned. Not that anything ever does. Like that song: _And the only thing we know, is things don't always go the way we planned!_" Surprise, surprise, Aster had a fantastic singing voice.

"You watched _The Lion King_?"

"Of course! Simba and I are twins! Ignoring the fact that I'm human of course,"

"I love that movie. The songs are so inspiring and so dramatic! It's music at its finest!"

"And it's well thought out. I love the animation. Guess the ending worked out well for everyone. Well, except for Scar. I guess you're like my Nala!" He laughed, offering Claire the final spoonful of cake. She swallowed it down, quickly, then rose from her chair. Aster followed suit.

"Wait outside, kay? Paying will just take a sec," She nodded and left him by the counter.

As soon as Claire opened the door, a crisp, cool breeze washed over her. She embraced it and smiled, happily, to herself.

In a matter of minutes, Aster joined her, kissing her lightly on the cheek

"Come on. We'll take a stroll down by the park and star-gaze,"

The sky was a deep, blue color, scattered with tiny, golden specks. They really looked beautiful under the moonlight.

Aster pulled Claire closer to him and asked her how she was feeling.

"Fine, I guess. Why?"

"Because, I...want to ask you something,"

"What?" She replied, heart thumping under her blue blouse.

He said nothing for a few seconds then...bent down to kiss her. It wasn't just a quick peck either. And it really didn't come to her as a shock that he was incredible at it. He was firm but gentle, safe but exciting...everything a girl wanted in that first kiss (3).

"Oh!"

"Did you...like it?" He glanced at her, anxiously.

"Y-yeah. I loved it. Oh, Aster!" He took her into his arms again. Only this time, their kiss lasted much longer. Cliché ending, huh? A long, romantic kiss under the stars and the light of the moon...

**(1) Yes, they met at a music shop. What, I'm completely bored and uninspired! PM if you've a better idea.**

**(2) Nala means **_**gift**_**, doi!**

**(3) Not saying it's your first kiss. Saying if your boy kisses you on your first date then you want it to be good, right?**

**Author's notes: Anonymous reviewer. I didn't have a clue how to talk about music interests, family life or how school is going. So I used my writer's license. It sucked, I know. And it was annoyingly short. I'm so sorry, Wildhoneysuckle, but I haven't been able to write anything GOOD recently. Stupid writer's block. And, even worse, I HAVE the story line I just want to write something I support. Like bunnyshipping. Or my Valentine's Day Jewelshipping fi-HEY, WHERE'D IT GO?!**

**...I'm going to KILL Manjoume. You don't want to read anything he's written, trust me. Stay away from anything with his name on it. (sobs) My VDay fic is ruined!**

**Well, you win some you loose some. If Jesse can't date Syrus in a story that makes sense, then maybe a fangirl will do. Next up: D. D. Angel's date with Jesse Anderson!**

**...Envy, get lost. This is for fangirls and fanboys to have fun NOT a place where you can fix your screwed up relationship.**

**-Star x**


	5. Chazz and Alexis' Date

**Oh no. I'M BACK.**

**...Soooo, who missed me? Eh-heh...I guess I have some explaining to do...**

**Okay, so I would first like to apoligize for everyone who submitted a request for a date AND WERE INCREDIBLY LET DOWN AND DISAPPOINTED BY me. Secondly I apoligize for not running this over with spellcheck. So if the word 'supposedly' is spelt wrong, you know why. Kay.**

**I'm kinda really busy what with school and such. Cheh. But I feel EVER SO GUILTY AND OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY FOR taking THIS LONG to update. So...what the hey. I'm gonna restart this thing. Gonna call it Dating Game 2.0. Gonna get me a bunchofnewreviewerswhomofwhichandhowican'tkeepupwithohwoebetidesme. So. There are several announcements I'd like to get out of the way first.**

**The below date (OMIGAWDYAIWROTEADATE) is complete and utter CRAP. Actually it starts alright, I guess, but the ending is comeplete and utter CRAP. Please don't give me con crit because I know it's CRAP. If you want to you can flame this COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP.**

**And Chelly before you fling your laptop at me - it's not yours. No, I owe you more than this. I just needed to spit SOMETHING out so I could make this announcement. Pray to God that yours will be up after this. Eep.**

**This is a date for Chazz and Alexis, request submitted by B Guy. Now B Guy, as this is COMPLETE AND UTTER CRAP chances are you'll want to submit a request for another one. One request from me first tho.**

**PleasepleaseOhMyGod PLEASE wait 'til I've written the dates I've already promised, Kk? Spare me FF... That sorta goes for everyone. PLEASE BE PATIENT!**

**Okay. Big talk here. I have NO IDEA when updates will be. I can't give you a specific time or day when the newest date will be up. I'm lazy, I have school, I put drawing before writing and heck, I suck at writing. So updates will be very very random.**

**ALSO. While the dating game shall be continued here, I shall also be setting up this project on Deviant Art. I talked to Autumn about this awhile ago (ISWEARILLGETBACKTOYOUILOVEYOUREALLYBUTTIMEDONTLOVEME) and I think it's a better idea as...Apparently Dating Games aren't much fun for several authors...GET DOWN OFF YOUR PEDESTALS AND WALK AROUND DOWN HERE WITH US "NORMAL" PEOPLE, WOULD YA??**

**...Tell me if you think it is a good idea, minions. It shall mean your date will be accompanied by a picture. Drawn by Moi. Aren't you a lucky bunch?**

**So, yeah. If anyone would be interested, let me know. **

**THAT IS ALL.**

**B Guy's Review Chazz and Alexis' Date**

He waited paitiently by the blue, marble staircase, hardly daring to believe his luck.

Him, Chazz Princeton, going on a dinner date with who could only be described as the most beautiful girl in the school, no, country, NO, make that ENTIRE WORLD.

You could only imagine his surprise when she said yes to his feeble attempt to ask her out. He certainly hadn't been expecting it. After all, she'd turned him down COUNTLESS times before. What was it that made it different now?

The fact that he was powerful enough to become a Pro on his own? Was it because he had matured over the past three years?

"What does the reason matter, she said yes! That's all that counts!" He thought, gleefully, smiling to himself.

His smile grew even wider when he saw Alexis' sandy head appear at the top of the staircase. She began to descend downwards, towards her date for that evening.

She was wearing her usual uniform, short navy miniskirt and white tank top with a blue trim running around the neckline, but there was something about her that just seemed more...elegant.

Her long, blond hair, every individual strand of it blow-dryed straight, framed her perfect, heart-shaped face and her big, golden eyes gazed lovingly at Chazz as he took her hand and lead her towards the door.

Outside, a private helicopter awaited them.

"Oh, Chazz!" Alexis gasped, bringing her hands up to cover her open mouth. He grinned and pushed an arm around her shoulder then started steering her towards the hovering aircraft.

"Well, there's no way I'm letting you settle for the Academy's muck. Only the best for my dear, Alexis,"

She stared at him, without moving an inch, to take in what he had just said. It wasn't the words he had spoken but the TONE he had said them in. Not a hint of lust or even that silly childish crush he used to have.

It was love. Definitely love.

After climbing carefully through the door (he had helped her in, like a true gentleman), she perched self-conciously on the deep blue seat, suddenly aware of Chazz as a human, a person.

A man.

_Her _man.

As they took of into the air, she realised who was piloting the chopper.

"Aster!" Her shocked voice cried out.

"Hey, dudes!" The silver-haired Pro waved a hand at the two but didn't turn around to greet them.

Alexis glanced at Chazz.

"Never mind Phoenix. He's just getting us there and getting us back,"

"Well, if THAT'S the thanks I get..."

"Fine, _Thank you_, whatever, you rule all-"

"Darn straight,"

Chazz sighed.

"My brothers disowned me. I had no one else to turn to. So it had to be Batman's albino cousin to the rescue," Chazz explained, without a hint of sarcasm in his final comment.

"Very funny. Y'know, I _could_ just TIP the 'copter slightly to the right..."

"You stop talking now, Assi, you go bye-bye, right out of my date," Alexis giggled. She snuggled into the chest of her boyfriend, hardly believing she had never thought of him as anything more than a friend before that night. She could hear his soft heartbeat through his mauve t-shirt, _thump, thump, thump..._

He had a good heart. Really, he did. It just wasn't always easy to see.

Then there were his looks. Alexis knew just because she hadn't fallen for Chazz didn't mean no one else had. Who wouldn't describe his emolicious appearance as 'hot'?

There was his long, dark hair made even more striking because of his ivory, white skin, his slender figure and two understanding onyx eyes.

She looked at him and saw potiential. She knew he loved her with all of his heart. And she knew it was time to be the person that made up for all the hurt in his life.

The helicopter and its three beings inside crossed deep blue seas, grassy plains and moonlite avenues until it finally came to its desired destination.

"Here, take my hand," Landing softly on his feet as he exited the chopper, Chazz then turned his attention to Alexis who, in spite of all her efforts at being completely 'independant', was having some slight trouble climbing down from her seat. Flushing slightly, she accepted his hand, stepping down onto the pavement and taking in her first glance of the city in months.

"Y'know I was thinking of catching that new Halloween movie..." Aster said, hands still on the steering wheel.

"Sure it wouldn't be too scary for you, Assi?" Chazz taunted back.

"Look, just because I refuse to watch Alien...and I can just as easily leave you two here," He shook his head, turning back to the dashboard.

"That's fine with me. We'll just rent a hotel,"

"Scratch that. I'll come back for Lexi and leave you all on your own,"

"...Go watch Halloween, Phoenix," Standing back to watch the 'copter rise slowly back into the sky, both Chazz and Alexis gasped, maybe both minds dwelling on different, intricate thoughts.

"...So," The raven-haired boy said after several seconds. "May I escourt you to the restaurant in which we will be dining this evening?"

Alexis stifled a lugh, hand in front of her mouth as she marvelled at how much he was trying to impress her. Wondering why he was suddenly so intent on acting like a perfect gentleman, she began following him to their destination, wishing she had more than just the two eyes God gave her in order to look properly around the city at night - the bright lights, blown-up billboards and interesting window displays.

Finally, Chazz steered her in the direction of what looked like, from the outside anyway, a very posh hotel. Almost struggling with what words he should be using, he lead her inside the building and into the hotel's restaurant.

"Oh, Chazz!" Not being able to help her excitement, she marvelled at the silver chandilier hanging elegantly from the ceiling, along with the soft red carpet and candlelit tables.

After discreetly pressing some bills into a waiter's hand, Chazz and Alexis were seated at a quiet table near the back.

Leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes, Alexis mused for a few moments over her day with Chazz. He was being incredible. And that was only so far...

Eyes suddenly open, Alexis took into account the gentle music in the background.

_"If our arms were reaching out_

_If our words could only bridge the doubt_

_Will we loose this chance again...?"_

"I love this song," She said, smiling. Chazz grinned back. He may not have been a fan of Take That, but he was Alexis' number one.

XXXXXXXXXXNODONTKILLMEISWEARIMTRYINGXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Look, he's just...enthusiastic!"

"No, over preppy, hyper...He's an idiot!"

"You're an idiot..." Alexis, resting her head on her palm, argued half-heartedly back.

Chazz laughed. "If I'm an idiot then what are you doing on a date with me?"

Smiling, she tapped her nose twice.

"Oh, come on! Hey...Alexis?"

She turned to face him, hazel eyes meeting onyx.

"How come...now? How come...after all the time we've spent together and all the times I've asked you...it's only now you say yes to dating me?"

Looking him directly in the eye she replied softly.

"You've grown up," And with that, she leaned across the table and kissed him.

When they broke apart, Chazz suddenly reached into his pocket to widthdraw something. Out came a sparkling diamond ring. Alexis gasped.

"Alexis? No, I'm not asking you to make a commitment...Just...Consider it a gift. From...A friend," He grinned.

Then he took her hand in his and gently slipped the ring onto her finger.

"A ring from a friend...You've always been a friend Chazz...Who knows...maybe one day we'll stand up in front of all out other friends...And vow to be friends forever..,"

Feeling content, she closed her eyes once again to dream about what-could-be, the wonderful future...

XXXXXXXXXOHNOIDIDNOTJUSTSTEALTHATFROMFRIENDSMMMHMMXXXXX

As the night flew onwards, Alexis found herself on the corridor, just outside her dorm, walking hand-in-hand with who she could now call her boyfriend. They stopped as they approached her door, content with simply gazing into one another's eyes for a moment.

Until Alexis found herself moving slowly inwards, head tilted upwards, slightly to the left as her lips finally met Chazz's. For moments they shared that magical kiss, with only each other for company and a world to discover.

That is, until, they heard giggling.

Alexis broke away almost instantly, catching Chazz off-guard. Confused at her frowning face, he followed her gaze.

_Atticus_. Holding a video recorder.

"This," He said with a smirk "Is going _straight_ on Duel Tube,"

**MAKE MY DAY AND GO REVIEW DUEL ACADEMY MUSICAL KTHNX XXX**


	6. Chelly's Date with Jesse

**HEYGUYSIFIMMAGONNADOTHISYALLHAVETAPUTUPWITHMYRAMBLINGS**

**Okay, so I dreamt I was back in America in Woodberry Common(sp?) (It's this little shopping place a bit away from Manhattan) and I'm just thinking about how GORGEOUS these American boys are when all of a sudden this totally HAWT guy comes up to me and says he's not used to doing this sort of thing but will I get a drink with him ?? Normally, I ignore these sort of dreams but MANWASHESOFINE. Okay, Cody Linley look-alike only he was tubby with red hair. UNDERSTANDHOWFINEHEWAS KTHNX.**

_**So I wait for him**_

_**To come**_

_**He won't break my heart**_

_**Cause I know**_

_**He'll be**_

_**From America**_

**I also dreamt Zane and Aster got married and cosplayed as Team Rocket. That was cool too.**

**SOANYWAYS, I'm updating sooner than I thought to KEEPTHISTHINGALIVEHECKYA Oh, btw, in order to know if my minions have obeyed me post Poor Unfortunate Souls somewhere if you review for a date TO LET ME KNOW YOU HAVE READ THE LATEST UPDATE. Duuude. I need you to do this. Read the updates. Well, not the **_**dates**_** just the rant on top. The **_**up**_** if you will. Ha ha ha. Seriously, Deviant Art idea? It's up to you guys...**

**WLD (can I call you that?) I can't promise yours being next but definitely, at least, third or fourth. I think a guy could be next so Ultimate or Crimson, this could go either way!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To D.D. Angel - No, wait she changed her Penname, Anyway, - Jesse and Chelly's date**

The glow from the golden sun smiled down on the people below her, giving the auburn hair of the young female waiting outside a building an even more stunning appearance than before. She nervously toyed with a strand of it, wrapping it around her pointer finger then letting it drop down beside her cheek.

_"_He said he'd meet me here_," _Her phone conversation with the Gem Beast duelist drifted back to her._"Third turn on the way to the hospital. There's an oddly colored hotel there. It's where I'm staying," _She wondered for a moment if had she taken the wrong route. But, no, it _was _the third turn on the way to the city's hospital, and it _was _a purple and blue building. So where was he?

She was about to turn around and retreat when a _jingle _sound came from behind her. With a smug grin and a gleam of excitement in her eye, she glanced into the face of her date for that afternoon. He smiled back, sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Glad it didn't enter your mind to leave. Sorry 'bout the wait but Jaden spilled pink poster paint all over my-" He never got to finish his sentence. Chelly was so over come with passion at that moment, she wanted nothing more than to place her lips on his. She realized soon after just how satisfying it was to follow your instincts and get a good response. It only took him a second of hesitation to kiss her back.

Jesse loved spontaneous girls.

Arm around waist they walked, towards Jesse's shiny cobalt porshe. He clicked the keys before signaling her to join him. A thrill of excitement suddenly swept over her as she gazed, hungrily, at the gorgeous boy before her. His eyes so emerald green any girl could get lost in them, his fluffy aquamarine hair falling sideways into his face, his flat stomach, taunt beneath his light-violet shirt...She could definitely picture herself with him. Little did she know, he too, was having similar thoughts about her.

_"Too cute!" _He blushed when she looked in his direction, showing all of her straight white teeth that wanted nothing more than too - no, too far. How could she think that yet? She barely knew him! Well, sure, she knew his crystal beasts and his optimistic attitude but what was Jesse the _person_ like?

Leaning back against the black-velvet seat, she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Jesse didn't look into her face when he asked this question because of the busy traffic but there was some concern in his voice.

_"He cares,"_ She didn't care if this was true or not but she was going to believe it. After all, who wouldn't want some drop-dead-gorgeous guy to fall for them?

"Uh...Oh, I just forgot to record Everybody loves Raymond. Do you watch it?" She turned to him and enquired.

"Nu-uh. But then, I don't get around to watching much tv what with dueling and starring in so many yaoi fanfics it's unreal!" He groaned. "Sorry,"

"That's okay. I can understand how much pressure dueling can put on you,"

"Well, it's not really pressure but sometimes I feel like I need to slow down a little. Y'know?" She smiled.

"Relax. Take it easy. I know," Quite randomly, Jesse started chuckling.

"What? What is it?" Chelly asked, mildly alarmed. He was now, most definitely, laughing.

"Seriously, Jess, what's up?" As though, struggling through laughter, he finally managed to get out the words. "The front...the front car...pocket...it has...look...just..look!" He giggled.

A vague smile on her face as though it occurred to her her boyfriend may have just cracked; she began rummaging through the said pocket.

"Yes, Kit Kat wrappers, absolutely hilarious," She spoke sarcastically, discarding the trash into the car bin (You buy them at places like Heatons and Aldi's) "People tell me I've a good sense of humor but I don't get _this_ joke...I found a half eaten Kit Kat,"

"Break off a chunk, I only got it this morning but got...distracted!" The laughter was back though Chelly ignored this as she shrugged and took a bite before offering it to Jesse. He attempted to seize it but while driving and suffering from uncontrollable laughter at the same time deemed the task quite difficult.

"Never...mind!" He laughed. "I'll get us ice-cream. Strawberry! Get it? Red...heart...Ah-hah!" Now completely convinced of her boyfriend's insanity, Chelly poked his arm to ask.

"Dude. What's up?"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I...just...keep searching!" Sighing and turning once again to the car pocket, Chelly dug until she found...

A small box, rose in color.

Jesse had stopped laughing now. "Open it," He whispered, waiting with almost bated breath for her reaction.

After removing the lid, Chelly started unfolding the white tissue paper to have something small and shiny fall into her lap. Picking it up she realized she was admiring a small, silver necklace, with a heart-shaped pendant attached to the chain.

"Jesse..." She gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Not to sound too cliché but...You're beautiful," And with that, he leaned over to kiss her gently on her nose. Giggling, she replied.

"You're sweet. A little cuckoo, but sweet,"

Chuckling back, Jesse began to slow down. "We're there,"

As the couple stepped out of the car, their gaze drifted upon the incredible view they had of the beach from the hilltop Jesse had parked on. The clear cerulean ocean even looked somewhat inviting, despite the cool breeze blowing.

Noticing Chelly hug herself with her arms, Jesse courteously handed her his waistcoat. Smiling to thank him, the two proceeded down the sandy bank.

As they stopped, few feet away from the water, they let the moment of peace engulf them, completely content on that cool, October's Eve.

Letting the wind waft through her auburn hair, Chelly smiled...and suddenly through herself onto the sand, attempting to drag Jesse down beside her.

"Hey!" He laughed, ending up almost on top of her. They giggled, rolling around for a few minutes before stopping to share yet another romantic moment. Chelly kissed his cheek.

"I wonder about this..." She told him, nuzzling into his chest.

"What? Wrestling?"

She grinned.

"Oh yeah! I'll have you lying flat on the ground in a second, Andersen!" Playfully punching him on the shoulder, Jesse mimed a defeat.

"Ahh! Oh, no wait...I'm already down on the ground!"

"Ha! Actually..." Pulling him up and closer to her, she spoke. "Us,"

"What about us?" She smiled.

"You know. Us. You me. Together," A second after getting it, Jesse's grin grew wide, as he proceeded to suddenly knock her off her feet but to catch her she fell. Lifting Chelly up and carrying her bridal style away from the waves, he set her down in a more comfortable area, still surrounded by sand.

"That's one way to do it..." She laughed, as he took the necklace from her.

"I'll put it on. Call it our...anniversary present,"

"We've been dating a week!"

"Yeah but...you're pretty!" He grinned, fastening the chain around her neck. "That's what we'll tell the kids..."

"What?!" She turned to him, slightly alarmed.

"Uh, THAT'S WHAT WE'LL TELL THE CRYSTAL BEASTS. Yeah..." Sheepishly grinning, Jesse turned his gaze towards the ocean.

"_What_ will we tell the kids?"

"..." Silence. "Well, um..." Jesse blushed. "That's how you know you love her. When...She's like you. It just clicks, ya know? And you can see the future as clear as the sea. Oh man, I'm not making any sense, am I?!"

Laughing, she replied. "You're so cute,"

Content, he smiled back.

"And you can see the future as clear as any crystal. Shining brightly, standing out from all the others. You're my crystal Chelly. Like a special Gem to me,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the couple silently listened the soft sounds of the gentle waves lap against the shore, Chelly leaned her head against Jesse's chest.

"I kind of dreamed about a moment like this..." She whispered softly, as he gently strokes her hair. "Mm...You ever think about this sort of stuff?"

Kissing her lightly on the head, he replied "If you mean relaxing on the beach with a beautiful girl then...yeah, I guess. Who hasn't?"

"Jesse...is it too soon to say I love you?" Suddenly gazing deep into his emerald green eyes, she looked at him questionably. He grinned.

"Only if it's too soon to say I want you," Suddenly removing his arm from around her waist, Jesse started to fumble in his pocket. He turned back to her after retrieving a small purple i pod and began to untangle the headphones.

"I want you to hear this song," He whispered, handing her one of the earplugs. Holding it up about a centimeter away from her ear, she waited for Jesse to start the track. And a gentle guitar sound began to play...

"_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold..."_

Beaming excitedly, she told him "I love this song!"

"_I want you and your Beautiful Soul..."_

"And I want you and your Beautiful Soul, Chelly..." As Jesse pulled her in closer to him, Chelly felt a warm feeling spread throughout her body. She was special, beautiful, witty and he wanted her. Pushing Jesse's fringe out of his eyes, Chelly tenderly placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He answered her back, moving his arms from her around her shoulder to her waist, as she ran her fingers through his fluffy cobalt hair, letting strands fall through her fingers.

The kiss was passionate, lasting for what could have been ever, as two Beautiful Souls united.

**SAY IT WITH ME: CLIIICCCHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! **

**R & R Con crit is appreciated! I can't tell you who's next because I have no idea! Or I'll be scared they'll be building up their date in their head as something utterly goombalicious while forgetting I'M the one writing it! XD So TTYL XXX**

**...Here's a thought...If you talk to me I'll have a better idea of your personality...**


End file.
